Stain Oneshot
by mariahmaru
Summary: A Levi x Eren oneshot request for a friend of mine. [Rated T for minor adult content.]


((Stain))

"Levi heichou." Eren called out looking for his captain in the kitchen but the short man wasn't there.

The titan not went into the next room, "Levi heichou?", but he wasn't there either.

"I wonder where he went off to? " Eren said softly to himself not paying attention where he was going and accidentally bumping into someone. Something hot splashed onto Eren's chest making him cry out.

"Oi, next time watch where you going clumsy brat." A familiar voice said.

Eren tilted his head down to see an annoyed Levi with tea spilled into his shirt and pants.

"Gomenasai!" The young boy said taking out a hanky from his pocket and started wiping it on the wet spot on his captain's shirt, "I'll clean you up heichou."

"Hey idiot," Levi said before pushing Eren away, "you're suppose to dab not wipe, you'll stain it."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Eren said looking down disappointedly.

The older man just stared at the young boy blankly. He then saw the young boy's eyes, those damn puppy eyes...

After a few more seconds of silence the older man sighed and grabbed Eren by the collar of his shirt.

"H-Heichou?" Eren said looking up.

"Hurry up, you'll get a damn stain on your shirt off we don't clean it right away." Levi stated before tugging Eren's shirt again and lead him into the basement.

Once they got to the basement Levi noticed a large bucket of hot water on the middle of the basement.

"I-I was already washing laundry Heichou." Eren said.

"In the basement?" Levi asked letting go of Eren's shirt.

The young boy blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "I... I don't like washing my underwear outside where people could see."

"I see..." The older man said, "Take of your shirt."

"H-Heichou!?" Eren said turning red as a cherry.

Levi smacked the blushing boy behind the head, "Stop being stupid brat and take off your shirt before it stains."

The boy shook whatever perverted thoughts he had in his head, "Yes sir." He then took off his shirt revealing his muscles, he then tossed it into the bucket of water.

The short man took off his shirt and tossed it in the bucket. He then kneeled in front of the bucket and started washing the clothes.

Eren's teal-green eyes scanned his superior's bare back. He was amazed of how build this shorter man was.

"If only I could see more..." Eren thought blushing before he realized Levi spilled tea on his pants too.

He quickly cleared his throat, "H-Heichou."

"What is it brat?" Levi asked still cleaning the shirts.

"Tea was spilled on your pants right? Sh-Should you clean them too?" The young boy asked.

Levi stopped what he was doing and stared at Eren, making him uncomfortable.

Eren chuckled nervously before realizing his captain was taking off his pants. The young boy's turned red when he realized Levi wasn't wearing any undergarments, for he saw his bare backside.

"Oi, Eren! What are you gawking at!?" Levi asked glaring at the titan boy.

The boy closed his eyes quickly feeling his face heat up, "Nothing heichou! I wasn't staring heichou!"

When Eren opened his eyes again he found Levi sitting on his bed with a blanket covering his adnominal area. The boy sighed with disappointment, he actually wanted to see his superior's nether regions.

"Eren..." Levi called out gaining the boy's attention, "Go clean the clothes."

"O-oh..." Eren said and nodded, "Yes sir."

Eren quickly walked to the bucket but he glanced at the naked man on his bed making him trip over the bucket and fall in.

Once the young boy fell in the older man quickly got up to help.

He reached in and grabbed the young boy's arm, "I swear you're doing this on purpose."

"D-Doing what heichou!?" Eren asked confused and embarrassed.

The older man pulled the boy roughly towards him, "Pissing me off." He then shoved the boy onto his bed.

"I'm sorry heichou!" Eren cried out before his superior crawled onto him making him turn red, "H-Heichou..?"

"Shut up brat." Levi ordered before tugging on the belt of his pants.

"But-" Eren tried to protest but Levi interrupted him,

"I said shut up brat. You've been annoying and of you're really sorry you'll shut up and let me do what I want."

The young boy gulped and nodded nervously.

"Good..." Levi said before unbuttoning Eren's pants, "Since we're down here to clean we might as well make a mess."


End file.
